Silent Screams
by thexamimi
Summary: In the darkness, a child called Near feared. BB x Near. Rated M in case.


**Summary: **In the darkness, a child called Near feared. BB x Near

**Warning: **Well, what do you expect? It's Beyond Birthday and Near. *scared*

It's incredibly dramatic.

**Note: **Might do this for my new website "silentscreams dot ucoz dot com". But don't go there yet. I'm still in the process of making it. :-p

**If I owned Death Note, there would be Near, Mello, and sex. :)**

And I don't own the awesomely awesome nursery rhyme "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Hell, it's older than Mozart. -.- Although I did change it by one word.

---

…

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

---

It was a dark room.

A dark, humid, and cold room.

A room with no light, no light at all. It was as if a thick ebony blanket had wrapped itself around the entire room, blocking light from entering its dark borders.

In the darkness, a child called Near feared. He could see nothing.

His cold and clammy hands were curled into loose fists, and he huddled close between two old pieces of wooden furniture. It had a faint smell of decay on it.

The freezing surface of the concrete beneath his feet sunk into his socks, his skin, and straight to the core of his bones. Near could also feel the short and hyperventilating breaths he exhaled out into the air cooling on the tip of his nose.

The predator was inching closer. Even though his grey eyes were as wide as they could open, yearning for the presence of light, he still could not see anything in the black abyss; yet he felt the atmosphere somehow becoming tenser by the second.

But perhaps it was the fear and the expectant appearance of the man (which Near wished deeply not to come any closer) that caused his small and young heart beating tremendously fast.

Even though it was quite easy to remain emotionally quiet, his mind was in turmoil.

"Where is my little star?" a sneering and malicious voice hummed.

Little Near halted his breath. His head throbbed along with his pounding heartbeats, and soon all he could hear was only that.

_Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump._

_BB. BB. BB. BB. BB. BB. BB._

He sunk lower in between the seats, blocking out the quiet singing coming from the other.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder where you are_

How disgusting. How utterly disgusting.

His creepy, sadistic voice hissed and curled, reminding Near of a rattle snake's tail. And that tail would coil around his neck, burying and strangling the very breath out of him, its cool and slimy scales sliding against fragile skin.

He feared.

How he instantly regretted shifting his grey eyes back and forth for an exit route, only to catch sight of glowing crimson eyes.

Bright, crimson blood eyes.

It stared back at him with sharp intensity, drilling a hole in Near's soul. Near was panicking. Why couldn't he breathe?

Was it the eyes?

No, he told himself. He was being ridiculous. He himself was just holding his breath, and slowly, he exhaled out the fear that had leaked out from his calm demeanor.

A knowing gleam shone in the man's red eye.

"You can run…but you can't hide my little star."

In a swift action, the red eyes got closer, its movements gracefully dancing in the pitch black darkness, a trail of glowing red followed the eyes. Near, unable to retain his calmness any longer, gasped and scrambled up from his hiding spot to run.

To run away from him. Beyond Birthday.

He knocked over something light yet hard, and it clattered like metal onto the cement ground. Pain from the impact shot through his back, but he didn't care. Something sharp grazed his face, and the cool air whipped past his wound, stinging. Near felt a bit of blood trickling slowly in the angle against the wind, even though he couldn't see in the dark.

How he regretted not spending his free time outside playing games with the others rather than solving complex puzzles. Because in the situation he was in currently, in addition to the freezing air, there was just no way could he outrun the man with his fragile physical body.

After what had seemed to be less than thirty seconds of running (although to Near, it appeared longer), he was wheezing for air. His weak lung tissue could not withstand the cool air, and his bronchial tubes contracted from every freezing breath he heaved in. Numb toes and bruised heels were struggling for balance while his calves and thighs ached in tiring pain from the temperatures.

But even with all his strength, he knew that it was over.

The once faint pitter-patters of feet increased to the loud pounding of sprints.

_He_ was soundly getting closer.

Biting his lip, he choked out a tiny whimper. The excruciating pain of the lactic acid in his muscles burned, but it was still not enough to warm his entire body.

And suddenly, time stopped turning as his foot stepped on something. Something that felt two frosty cold metal pipes against the arc of his foot, and his heart leapt up in the air the same time he did. But his eyes only met the ground.

His dry eyes burned against the icy cold as they widened.

He opened his mouth to yell, to scream, but it was silenced by the everlasting darkness.

Realization hit. He had lost complete balance.

He fell falling. Falling and sinking even more into the deep and dark abyss fate had buried for him.

_Time seems to slow down when one is falling. _

But it was over.

He shoved out his hands in front of him, but the foot caught between the unknown object twisted into a sickening angle, and he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut from the strong wave of pain in that area. His knee was being dragged closer to the ground, and with a nauseating sound, it cracked and split and broke into pieces before the unimaginable pain exploded through his nerves.

Near was shrieking with pain at this point, crippled and curling into a stiffened and paralyzed ball.

His whole body stung and ached like slabs of ice was slapped against his body.

It brought sadistic pleasure in Beyond's eyes to see his perfect snow-white angel, small and delicate, stricken with the evil of earth.

His deep and rumbling chuckles echoed in the dark lit room.

"There there, my _darling _little angel," he cooed, his silky and velvety voice sinfully coated with dripping blood.

"It will all be over soon, now…"

Near's strangled breaths echoed in the room. His mind seemed to be dimming, and the pain was numbing in the cold.

_Please…_

"You won't feel a thing…"

He didn't care.

"I promise."

A glint of silver was the only noticeable thing that softly shone in the pitch blackness, and the flash of light lighted up the man's fiery red eyes.

And that was the last thing Near saw.

And the slitting noise and the splattering sound of blood was the last thing he heard.

---

"And that!" A deviously silky voice shouted in an awakening manner, jolting many of the children's heads up toward the odd person with red eyes, gleaming with pleasant recalling, and greasy onyx black hair, standing up like a raven's feathers. The man smiled devilishly, and it sent shivers down their spines.

"And that is why in the darkness, a child called Near feared."

---

~end~

**A/N; **And that, children, is why I am going to hell. :-) Sorry for the lack of updates.

I drew Mello fanart on my dA account, mimi-pie. For his b-day. *coughcoughthreesomecough*


End file.
